To the Edge of the Sky (A BTS Fanfiction)
by Lilif3r19
Summary: With the mission gone completely wrong, an 18 year old young woman, is stranded in a different universe. After being recruited into PHASe, she and the seven men of PHASe's alpha team delve into ancient relics that were once forgotten to the multiverse. They soon discover the truth of the terrifying evil that brought her here as the past begins to haunt her. Ratings may change.
1. Prologue: Stranded

**This is my first BTS fanfic that I ever wrote. Also the story is on Wattpad under my pen name Lilif3r19, so please go check it out.**

 **I do not own any BTS characters nor do I own any Final Fantasy characters, but my own.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Prologue: Stranded**

 **Unknown P.O.V:**

I knew that I didn't belong here. That is what my mind is telling me right now as I walked on the white and clean sidewalk hoping that it will lead me to my destination without fail. I knew that I wouldn't need the map, but nonetheless I took it without glancing at the piece of paper. I sighed for the nth time of the day.

"Was this really the right choice?" I asked that question to no one but myself.

As the wind gently blew my freakish, but natural multi-colored hair, I began to recall why I was here in the first place. A mission. My male partner and I had completed the mission and was about to return home until something happened when we were inside the portal. Some unnatural force had ripped me away from my partner, my older brother. The last thing that I heard was my brother's voice screaming out my name before my conscious faded to black.

There were other reasons why I was here. The three men that I had met a week ago: Zero, Nine, and Four. And the other reason was that something told me that I was needed here. It was strange. Of all the places that I had ever gone to, this world calls to me, screams at me as if I was needed.

I shook my head to get rid of those thoughts before coming into view of beautiful, glowing sakura trees. The air from my lungs had been taken out of me, but then I remembered that I was suppose to go to the PHASe HQ. Without a moment to waste, I immediately made my way to the HQ.

 **How is it? Also, please push that favorite/follow button down at the top or bottom, and stay tune for the next chapter.**

 **Preview to the next chapter:**

With the bow in my right hand, I drew the bow back as if it had the string. A warm humming sensation began to pulse with each pull that I make. Soon enough, a purple glowing arrow was ready to be fired.


	2. Chapter 1: Encounter

**The second chapter is up!**

 **I do not own anything from any of the games nor the real versions of BTS.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 1: Encounter**

 **Unknown P.O.V:**

This was possibly the worst day ever. I gritted my teeth with much annoyance. If I were amongst civilization, I would be labeled as an outcast not that it would make a difference to me anyways.

My outfit wouldn't be prepared for these kind of weather conditions to the humans living on this Earth. My attire was a revealing form-fitting dress of white, reddish-pink, and gold consisting of a white top, pink sections on the front and back connecting the top to the skirt over black shorts, cut-out sides at the waist, crisscrossing pink straps on the sides of my torso, and two straps that go over my shoulders into a cross-back shape. I also wore a storage pack that was on my right hip that hanged from my waist, pink and black thigh-high leggings, and vibrant purple ankle boots. A pink choker, short pink sleeves that have gold ornaments, and a gold armband in the shape of a bird that rests on my left bicep. On my legs, the numbers 1 and 4 were tattooed. My hair tied up neatly in a bun that hid the three other colors of my hair leaving only the crimson color in its wake. I made sure to cover my left eye with my bangs.

I was just outside the walls of a city when I heard shouts that were directed to some of the nomadic people of this world. The city dwellers were saying brutal things to their own kind. I had tried to ignored them to the best of my abilities until they began pushing the children, whom they call "Dirty Drifters", to the ground not caring whether the children were hurt or not. My blood was boiling, but I would not let their comments get to me as I walked over to the children ignoring the city dwellers' angered shouts that were behind me.

"Are you kids alright?" I asked as I helped the children up onto their feet.

"We're fine miss," one of the children replied to me with a sad smile. I gave them my rare smile that only my brother and comrades had the pleasure of seeing.

"Now go before those big bad city dwellers come back and yell at you some more," I said to the children in a gentle and stern voice. And with that, the children ran towards the small group of adults that were only thirty yards from where I stood.

Suddenly, I was forced to turn around coming face to face with one of the city dwellers with a hood over their face holding my arm in what would appear to be a death grip. I stared at the hooded man with no emotions, but his eyes gazed behind me. I noticed all of the shouting had ceased bringing an uncomfortable silence in the vacant area. Curiosity got the best of me and I turned my body in the direction of everyone's gaze. A young man wearing a white jacket quietly staring at everyone in the area.

There was something familiar about this man as if I knew him from a long time ago. He looked just like _him_.

His presence was somehow bigger than that of the crowd that had gathered behind the hooded man. Soon, there was another person clad in black with purple hair standing beside the young man. The purple haired man had an aura of authority. The familiarity of his face seemed to resonate with my memories of another world with a distinctive vibe similar to my home world. For some reason though, the man in the white jacket began to bother me.

The man in white glanced at me with familiarity in his dark brown, almost black, eyes. His gaze fell upon the hooded man's hand that was holding me by my arm. The man in white's gaze turned hostile towards the hooded man and immediately began running towards us. In a blink of an eye, he pulls me away from the dark hooded figure and stood between me and the other man defensively, or if anything possessively. The young man in front of me looked like he was ready to taken on everyone for my sake. However, I was not the type of person to sit back and watch as someone fights for me. I made a vow on his grave that I would never let anyone die for my sake despite him not wanting me to learn how to fight. I let out a small sigh before stepping out from behind the man, ready to defend myself for whatever comes my way.

"What are you doing?" the mysterious man asked, looking surprised by my actions.

"Helping," I stated bluntly, almost throwing the mysterious man off guard. The man beside me looked at me with a soft scolding and heated gaze. "I can handle it," he calmly stated as his eyes were still focused on me. What is his problem?

I took a deep breath before making a comment, "I know that you are very well capable of handling this by yourself, but that is beside the point. They engaged me in combat not you. It is _my_ fight that you jumped into."

Before either one of us could say another word, the large hooded man makes a swing at the newcomer. I quickly brought myself between the two of them and intercepted the man's punch with my left hand, and then I countered with my own punch sending him flying straight into the wall which was only ten yards. Although my back was turned against the mysterious man, I could sense that he was shock at the display of strength. I reached into my magical storage pouch, but was cut off when another city dweller lunged at me. However, the mysterious man easily kicked her right in the guts knocking the wind out of her. I quickly pulled out a mechanical bow, which can furl and unfurl, from the pouch.

The bow itself had black dragon-like wings and the wing spread was a dark purple color. There was no string connecting to the opposite ends of the bow. The city dwellers began to laugh at the fact that the bow had no string and arrows.

With the bow in my right hand, I drew the bow back as if it had the string. A warm humming sensation began to pulse with each pull that I make. Soon enough, a purple glowing arrow was ready to be fired. I release the arrow at one of the snobs lodging itself into someone's right shoulder. A cry of pain howled in the air. The laughter was completely replaced with silence and fear. I glared at everyone in the vicinity except for the the two men.

"If you do not want to end up like your friend here, then I suggest that you all change your ways very quickly or else it won't just be pain from your shoulder, but the pain of your family crying over your dead bodies," my voice low and threatening laced with a lethal poison. Very quickly, the city dwellers began to scram back behind the city walls.

"Tch! Okubyoumono!" I growled as I placed the now furled bow back into the magic pouch. I then turned towards the man who was struck by the arrow with tears streaming down his face, and walked over to where he was. I closed my eyes and sighed, "I have never used Heaven's Curse in this outfit, but I can guarantee you that you will live." I turned around and walk back towards the two mysterious men who weren't so mysterious now. I stopped and turned my head to the side and looked at the injured man as soon as I reached the two men.

"Before I forget, you better get ready for some terrifying and gruesome nightmares." I watched as the man scurried off back into the city walls just like the rest of them. My stone harden gaze was quickly replaced with an emotionless expression.

The man in the white jacket gently grabbed my chin and began to examine my face to see if I had any cuts or injuries from the black hooded man. A second later, the man in white sighed in relief.

"S-sorry about that. I'm Zero, and you?" I knew that was not his name, but for some reason I could not shake off this feeling as if I knew him.

I replied, "I'm guessing that is a codename of some sort." He nodded hesitantly.

"Since you didn't give me your real name, the least that I can give you is my codename Ophanim," The man slightly pouts at my answer. I smirked internally.

The two of us had momentarily forgotten the purple haired male until he cleared his throat, gaining both our attentions. "Zero… I think you could have avoided fighting if you'd let me talked to them." The male turned his head towards me with a smile.

"Are you okay?" I nodded my head to reply to the man's question.

"I've been in worse situations before. This is nothing new," The two men gave a somewhat sad smile.

"It's heartbreaking… Your people are probably the most kindest and well-adapted culture out of anyone in the past fifty years," the alpha leader stated. Go-juu nen mai?! Douyu koto desu ka? How could we have been ignorant of this situation? My face still remained emotionless, but then I remembered something else. "Actually, I am not a nomad. I just happen to be in the area coincidentally," I corrected him. There was a slight pause in the air.

"It seems that your friend is back from wherever he was at," My comment was proven correct when another man with black clothing and pale skin appeared right beside the man with purple hair. The newcomer barely glances at me before turning his gaze back to the purple haired male.

"Nine, I checked the area, but there wasn't anything that suggested that it was ever stashed their," the newcomer informed the man named Nine. Said person hummed before putting on a pair of sunglasses, hiding his thoughts away. Nine says, "I'll be right back."

He leaves me with the other two men. For some reason, Zero won't look at me. He seems stiff as he awkwardly shifts from one foot to another almost like a girl with a high school crush. On the other hand, the mysterious newcomer seemed more spaced out, looking at something over the horizon. I turn my back towards the two of them causing the two of them to look at my backside. With practical ease, I willed my Eyes of Etro to activate in hopes to catch a glimpse of what is coming up ahead.

Visions of blurry ancient temples speed by my vision, four other male faces, the word PHASe kept appearing almost everywhere, and something evil lurking in this world. I tightly shut my eyes close and took a deep breath, "So who do you guys work for…? Perhaps… PHASe?"

Even with my back turned towards them, I could feel their piercing eyes gazing at me. I then turn my body making sure that it was slightly facing the newcomer. "Care to tell me why you all have numbers as your names? I already know Zero and Nine, so what's yours?" Why did I just say that? Of course they are codenames, you idiot!

The man's empty eyes bore into my sharp piercing eye. After a while, he finally speaks, "They're codenames. Mine is Four. And unless you are hiding PHASe clearance somewhere, that's all you get to know." A ghost of a smirk made its way to my lips. Nine comes back before I could make another conversation with Four.

"You are familiar with the wastelands, right?" Nine asked the question out of nowhere, "Will you be willing to help us find something?"

"Can you describe the area or structure in which it is in?" I asked him. However, it was Zero who answered it, "We are looking for an old, abandoned church."

"Praise the power of foresight," I quietly mumbled under my breath, hoping none of them heard what I said.

"Yes, I do know the place you are talking about. Just follow me."

As the four of us ushered into the rover, Nine immediately started the engine and drove off with me in the front to give him directions. Since there was wind blowing into my face, I made sure to keep my left eye shut. As we drew closer and closer to the destination, the devastated ruins seemed familiar. Its structure was more advance than that of this world's technology, not that I have seen the technology here of course. The sense of the pulling was much stronger now than it was earlier, an uneasiness washed over me as I continued to guide Nine to the destination.

 **Please hit that favorite/follow button at the top/bottom of the page. Also don't forget to leave a review, and I will try to answer it as soon as possible.**

 **Translations:**

Go-juu nen mai?! Douyu koto desu ka? - 50 years?! What do you mean?

 **Preview to the next chapter:**

Four suddenly appears beside Zero. "You let a girl take a hit, Zero. A _hit._ That mistake could possibly ended this girl's life."


	3. Chapter 2: Recognition (Updated)

**Sorry that I have not posted anything in a while, but it is due to my school work and private life matters. Anyways, I am back with new chapter for this story. And it is still mostly based off the video game, so bare with me a little longer until it gets to the point where the developers have temporarily stopped.**

 **Anyways, I do not own any of the characters from either series, and/or any other series in the japanese universe.**

 **Enjoy!**

Chapter 2: Recognition

Unknown P.O.V:

As soon as we stepped foot into the place, my eyes widen. This place… It's the Temple of the Goddess, a place of safety in case any invasions got too bad. Well, what's left of it. I drew a shaky breath while trying to stop the shaking of my hands. Get your act together! You are a warrior fighting for Harmony. Your feelings will only get in the way. Not a second too soon, my previous expression appeared once more.

Zero began to wander around, looking at everything with wonder or familiarity. I could not tell from where I was. But just as quickly as he did so, Four moved towards him, grabbing his shoulder in the process, stopping him. Zero looks back at him without a word as Four silently stares back at him for a few moments before speaking, "You shouldn't wander around the mission site. Especially since Nine hasn't given any of us instructions."

I gave a dry, but hollow chuckle, "I'm sorry to point this out, but Nine isn't here at the moment." The two men looked to where Nine previously was. Zero shakes off Four's hand and begins to walk further down the empty corridors of the temple. Four merely watches him with a bit of irritation etched in his features.

"Aish, here even…?" I watched with a suppressed amusement as Four muttered under his breath while walking to who knows where. With Four distracted, Zero uses this as his opportunity to explore the temple ruins. He glances back at me as he stops to touch, and examine one of the statues which so happens to be a figure clad in a flowing Greek-like dress that he is caressing.

"Do you know who this statue is supposed to be?" he asked trying to confirm something from me. My lips pressed into a thin line, and my eyes darted to the side hoping that my expression did not betray what I knew. However, I did not see the glint in his eyes and the smirk playing on his face.

"We could narrow it down based on the location, to the god or gods that were worshiped here. I can run a search…," Nine spoke as he appeared at my side. The male starts to stare at another statue. Suddenly, Four appears on the other side of Nine, clearly annoyed at the fact that the two of them weren't taking this seriously.

"Have you all forgotten that we're here on a mission? And this girl can leave now. She's done her part."

Anger begins to swell up from deep within me. I bit the inside of my cheeks, tasting the metallic liquid mixing with my saliva. Before I could say anything, Nine's comment made all the rage disappear in a blink of an eye.

"Even if we are working… I think it's always good to take time out to learn about the world around us if we can because we might not get another chance like this."

Four gives Nine a glare. "Even so, work is work. And this is Zero's first mission outside of Olympia. We should be—" I quickly pulled out my bow from earlier ready my Holy Arrow. Both Four and Zero quickly noticed my sudden behavior and quickly turned in different directions. Four quickly moves away from us as quietly as possible while Zero puts himself in front of Nine and me defensively.

"Were you expecting someone?" I asked. A voice quickly replies to my question, "We weren't."

Several figures, clad familiar white and red habit tailing off into a half skirt covered with intricate silver and yellow markings, stood before us. They were wearing boots, large white hoods with masks covering the top half of their faces. The males had coverings on their arms and legs. As for the females, they have bare arms and legs. Each of them were wielding a rusty gold colored ax that was similar to my deceased father's Anubys. Four was nowhere to be seen as for Zero, he watches the hooded figures like a hawk. Nine suddenly begins to speak to the men, "This is your hideout, right? Sorry to intrude…"

"You know damn well that this is our place," one of them growls as he looks at the two men and narrows his eyes. "A girl and some freaks from Olympia… There is no way we will let you soil our beloved Lady's temple." My right hand tightly gripped the bow until small streams of red liquid taint the clothing on my right arm. There was one word that describes who they were exactly—fanatics.

Suddenly, Nine puts two of his fingers to his ear for a moment. His eyes lit up in some sort of acknowledgment. He then lets his hand fall back down, and instead, he slides on the same pair of sunglasses from earlier. Nine calmly states to the fanatics in white, "We're just looking for one thing in particular, really."

Behind the group of fanatics, something catches my eyes. I knew exactly who it is, Four. He quickly grabs the leader's head with both of his hands, Four quickly twists it, dispatching their leader with ease. Before the body could hit the floor, the PHASe operative quickly turns to another one of the white hooded fanatics. I caught the flash of steel coming out from the pocket of his jacket, and in a blink of an eye he cuts down the woman faster than what the naked human eye could see. However, I was special. Everything around me slowed down as I saw Four covered the woman's mouth before making a clean cut to her throat. Suddenly, time is brought back to normal as soon as the body hits the floor. The third fanatic looks downright terrified and bolted out of the temple before Four could do anything to him. Four looks at the man leave, but he does not follow after him. His focus then returns to the surrounding area. I believe I have found new profound respect for Four.

But our troubles were far from over, another hooded fanatic appears from behind one of the statues. The fanatic begins to fire something from his sickle like ax clearly aiming for both Zero and Nine. My body quickly moved on its own accord, and before I knew it, I find myself taking a hit for the two men that I had just met. The force has managed to knock me to the ground, and force my hair out of its bun revealing the other three colors. I have not noticed the surprised look on Zero for my back was turned towards him, but I did see the one who did this to me. The color of his healthy skin becomes a sickly white, and even though the mask covered the top part of his face he looked terrified at what he had done to me.

The male fanatic gets down on his knees and bowed profusely, murmuring a large number of apologies. "Please forgive me Your Grace. Had I known that you would be accompanied by these men, my brothers and sisters and I would not have attacked you. Please forgive me for my ignorance," Nine and Zero were slightly taken back at the fanatic's sudden behavior. This was the reason why I put my hair up in a bun. Everywhere I went, no matter what universe I was in, people would recognize me with my hair down. My natural hair could not be replicated no matter how hard anyone tried to copy it. It was no use putting it back up in a bun now that someone has already recognized me. Zero quickly helps me get up on my feet.

Four suddenly appears beside Zero. "You let a girl take a hit, Zero. A hit. That mistake could possibly be the end of this girl's life."

The fanatic suddenly shouts, "She would not easily die from such a weak attack from the likes of me! So how dare you try and lump her in with those who are weak. And You!" The fanatic sharply looks at Zero with hatred in his eyes. "How dare you!" Zero looks down at his feet.

Before the fanatic could say anymore, I brought down my fist, connecting it to his jaw. "You have some nerve to attack random people that just wants to get what they want," my voice low and uncaring that only the male fanatic heard what I was saying. Not a second too soon, my previous behavior returns, and I quietly walked over to the three men.

Four ignores the fanatic clutching his jaw in pain and turns his gaze towards Nine. "The weather generator is secured."

"Ah, good. And I heard that the others just successfully wrapped up their mission too." At Nine's comment, Zero snaps his head to his leader.

"Is everyone okay?" Zero asks such a simple question to which the leader nodded his head.

"That type of mission was Six's specialty, so there wasn't any need to worry."

"He never let anyone get hurt. Not even Five." Zero looks away again, and I feel annoyed with Four. I do understand what he was trying to get at, for I was and still am like that. But from what I heard earlier, this was Zero's real first mission.

Four continues on with his comment, "Even if Five does have a habit of wandering off."

I felt the need to say something to Four. "There are things in life that are just out of your control. So what if he tripped, it's not like he meant to do it. Things just happen, and sometimes you've just gotta accept the fact that you and everyone else can't change it. Besides, this is Zero's first real mission, so cut him some slack. Now if he had done this many times, that would have been a different story altogether depending on the situation," I feel as if a load was suddenly taken off of me.

"Hmph! You don't know anything about us, so stay out of this. We're not playing here. One mistake could mean the end of a life," his comment just riled me up even more.

"You're right. I don't know anything about all of you, but I can make assumptions from what I've seen so far," I couldn't reveal to them who I really am, so that was as far as I could say to them, Four especially. I also wanted to say to him that I that I know what it is like, but due to my vows I could not say it.

"And if that were true, then… Why don't you all finally explain exactly who you are?"

Nine takes off his sunglasses and smiles. "For you… I'll tell you this much. You can keep a secret, right?" I nodded in reply.

"I'm sure that you already guessed that we are apart of P.H.A.N.T.A.S.M. A special team within PHASe to be exact. Our missions are… extremely critical to the nation."

"So you came all the way here from Olympia?" Nine nods.

"Sorry, I can't tell you more about what we do, or our real names… But you've seen us work with your own eyes. I can tell you that you should be on the lookout for a special message, soon."

"A message from PHASe?" It wasn't really a question, but more of a statement.

Nine nods again and Four snorts, "Lucky you. I wonder if you'll make it."

Zero merely stares at me with an inscrutable expression, seeming a bit curious himself.

"I've been trained to adapt, fight, and gather intel in any weather conditions from natural biomes ranging from deserts to literally the bottom of the ocean floor at the age of two," I flatly stated out to them.

"Um, anyways, will be going now. And thanks for your help. I really appreciate it. I'm sorry that we can't give you a ride back," says Nine.

"Don't worry. If anything, I need to deal with my own things here." I fiercely glared at the fanatic who was still on both of his knees. The male slightly flinches at my sudden glare, but nonetheless stood his ground.

"Son of Mastema, send word to your brethren that they shall bring no foul to these three men, or any other guests that I bring in the future." The male figure bowed before taking his leave to find the rest. Once he left, I hold out my hand to Nine.

"I admire your charisma, and I can also tell that you are very intellectual." He smiles at my compliments and takes my hand. Nine mumbles humbly, "Some people say that."

"I see. You are humble and kind too. With those kinds of assets, you will be an even greater leader. It was truly an honor to meet all three of you." Nine's dimples begin to show.

"Likewise. Hopefully, we will meet again soon." He then lets go of my hand.

Both Four and Nine turn and start to make their way to the temple's entrance, but Zero doesn't immediately move at first. He seems as if he wanted to say something, but whatever he was going to say dies immediately when Four calls out to him. With that, Zero reluctantly turns and leaves to catch up with his comrades. When the three men left the building, the holy ring dangling on my right ear gave off a slight stinging sensation.

 **Please hit that favorite/follow button at the top/bottom of the page. Also don't forget to leave a review, and I will try to answer it as soon as possible.**

 **Preview to the next chapter:**

"I want a small group working on this while the others warriors focus on what is causing all of this. As for Ophanim, I want you to continue what you are doing. It is crucial that you gain the trust of everyone in this PHASe program, and find anything that is critical to the cause," says a godly, feminine voice. I went back to Zero's side once more. "Hai." I flick the holy ring once again, and time resumes.


	4. Chapter 3: Welcome to Olympia

**The chapter is up!**

 **I don't own any characters from Dissidia (NT) nor do I own anything BTS related.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 3: Welcome to Olympia**

 **Ophanim's P.O.V:**

While I was lost in my sea of memories, I had not registered that I was at Olympia City's center. Blinking, I begin to look around at the tall buildings as the evening sun's shimmering rays covered the city. The air seems much cooler and cleaner here than that of the outside world. The plants and trees intermixed with the solar panels that covered the architecture which gives off an indescribable feeling. While the scenery was beautiful, something was amidst amongst all of this. They feel… artificial. It felt fake even though nature was functioning like it is supposed to do. I take a deep breath before flicking the holy ring on my right ear. The earring hummed softly.

"Wa, kirei na!" a female cried out from the magic communication.

Another female voice chuckled. "While the scenery is pretty, something is clearly off about this picture." There was a minor pause until a slightly jumpy, male voice points out, "It feels fake, right?"

"Yeah. Putting that conversation aside, have any of you found out what is causing all of this?" I casually ask them as I tap on the side of my glasses to check the time. 4:35 p.m. I needed to be at the HQ by 5. I immediately pick up my pace.

Female voice number two sighed, "There is nothing that we could find, but Cherubim is making a visit to the underworld to talk to the One Winged Angel or anyone that will provide us with some useful information."

"How are the Eidolons fairing in this quest?"

An insecure, male voice informs me, "Bahamut is searching high and low for answers. He even almost went as far as to terrorize the other stars." My brows furrowed a bit. "I would understand had it been Ifrit, but Bahamut? Never in a million years would I ever picture the mighty dragon doing something like that." I suddenly felt a presence nearby.

"Sorry, but I'm going to have to cut off the com right now," I whisper quietly.

"Alright, but be careful little sis," said Cherubim, and with that, the communication was cut off. I turn my head in the direction of my follower, only to find Zero coming in my direction. My heart suddenly starts to beat rapidly, but my face gave no emotion of what I was feeling. Once he was close enough, I greeted him like any normal person would have. Zero also greets me back.

"So why are you here Zero?" I ask the young man. I realize that he looks a bit older than I am. Probably somewhere between nineteen to twenty-one years old.

"I came to escort you to the headquarters." I raise an eyebrow. He starts to walk once more, and I follow after him. After a few moments of silence, I glance at him. I clear my throat, "At the pace we're going, we will reach headquarters at 5. However, I want to be there a little earlier. Do you know any shortcuts?"

"Maybe," he teases me. "Just one, though."

"One is enough."

"Can you run fast?" I give Zero a questioning look.

"Because if you can't… you won't be able to keep up with the other guys you're about to meet, much less me." Was that a challenge? Before I can respond, Zero starts to run at a ridiculous speed for a human. Without much effort on my part, I speed off after him. I also made sure that I kept my left eye closed. Soon, I was by his side. I catch a glimpse of surprise on his face as I continue to run by his side.

The two of us made it to a large, empty, and worn down underground train station. With each step we take, the sound of our footsteps echoed in the area. Zero and I approach the man behind the counter. The man beside me shows the man something that looks like some sort of clearance card.

Zero puts on a professional face as he speaks to the man, "She's with me. New operative."

The man takes a glance at the clearance card in his hand as his eyes briefly light up with a colorful pattern. Time slows down once more, and I begin to walk up to the man behind the counter. The counter man's eyes were glowing a bright orange. I give a light flick to the earring in my right ear.

"You are all seeing what I am seeing, right?" All I got from them were a few hums of an agreement. A deep male voice gives his opinion, "This Earth… is very different from the rest of them."

"I want a small group working on this while the others warriors focus on what is causing all of this. As for Ophanim, I want you to continue what you are doing. It is crucial that you gain the trust of everyone in this PHASe program, and find anything that is critical to the cause," says a godly, feminine voice. I went back to Zero's side once more. "Hai." I flick the holy ring once again, and time resumes.

The man behind the counter spares me a quick glance before he nods and waves us through. As I follow Zero, who is no longer running this time, I take this time to look at our surroundings even more. Despite the place being old, it was very well kept. It was obvious that someone cares deeply about something as vintage as this.

Zero starts to enter one of the trains that have just arrived at the station, and I follow him inside. Zero sits down on one side of the train, but as for me, I was standing up while leaning against the metal surface with my arms crossed. I could feel his stares at me. However, I just ignore it. The silence is suddenly broken by Zero's question.

"Your hair. Is it natural?" My eyes narrow to the right. I sigh, "Yes. It is."

There is another uncomfortable silence that settled itself in the air. The train was empty except for the two of us occupying the space. When I turn back, Zero is still staring at me with a poker expression, but his eyes were giving me a familiar warmth that I could not quite place. A piece of my memories from many eons ago. I decided that it would be a good time to ask him a question.

"Is this the only train that only allows PHASe operatives?"

"Yeah. It's underground, so it takes us straight to PHASe HQ." There is an underlying context clue hidden in Zero's words. A light bulb goes off inside my head.

"There's another headquarter than the one for the operatives," I give him my conclusion. A vague face of impressment appears on his feature, and he says, "Yeah. A government building for the public, and a special for the operatives. You are smarter than you appear to be."

"As I said a week ago, I've been trained to adapt, fight, and gather intel in any weather conditions from natural biomes ranging from deserts to literally the bottom of the ocean floor at the age of two." There is another pregnant pause that settled around the two of us.

"Why is your codename Ophanim?" I blink. My companion looks at me with curiosity in his eyes.

"Because of what I can do," I went no further into the explanation. Zero notice that I am not willing to share more and decides to stop there. Other than a few curious glances here and there, the two of us spend the rest of the train ride in complete silence.

 **Translation:**

 **Wa, kirei na! - Wow, so pretty/beautiful!**

 **Please hit that favorite/follow button at the top/bottom of the page. Also don't forget to leave a review, and I will try to answer it as soon as possible.**

 **Preview to the next chapter:**

"Thank you for such high praise." I slightly bow to her. She then begins to go in depth about how the operatives are classified by a program that she made herself. I then guide the conversation about people who live in the city and those living outside of civilization.


	5. Chapter 4: Gathering Info

**Sorry for the long absence. It was not my intention, but many things just came up, new chapters that I am working on for other stories, and etc.**

 **Anyways, I don't own anything from either series, but my own OC(s).**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 4: Gathering Info**

 **Ophanim's P.O.V:**

Fifteen minutes later, after Zero picks me up, we arrive at the next train station and we head into PHASe HQ itself. The visions from a week ago certainly never miss its mark. The beautiful atrium gives off a light feeling due to the open space and windows, which lets the natural sunlight from the outside of the building. As the two of us continue walking, I begin to notice that most people were mainly wearing white walking about to who knows where. Some were operatives such as Zero and now myself as for the others, they appear to be researchers. A few groups of researchers, operatives, or both groups mingled amongst themselves. Despite the area being crowded, there was just too much space.

"Good evening," a feminine voice greets the two of us. My focus snaps back to the front. A woman is standing there in view.

The woman has a dark skin colored tone. She wears a white coat over a gray color dress, and her ebony black hair is up in a bun. In her left hand was a clipboard of some sort. "I am Doctor Keiria Park. It's finally a pleasure to meet you. You are quite early for someone new."

"Thank you. The pleasure is all mine," While a small part of me is focus on the conversation while the rest is focusing on something eerie in the far distance. She then turns towards Zero.

"Thank you for escorting Operative Seven, Zero." It feels weird to be called something other than my own name or Ophanim. Zero smiles back at the doctor. For some reason, anger begins to swell. Jealousy, but why? There was no need for me to be jealous. Zero, why do you…

"You are free to go now, Zero." Said person places his right hand over his heart and bows his head slightly before running off further into the building. There is a slight pang in my chest as I watch him go, but I soon bring my gaze back to the woman standing in front of me.

"Please come with me," Dr. Keiria commands. "I'll be taking you to your room."

I follow her as she leads me to our destination. While we were walking side by side, the female holds the clipboard, now clearly known as a tablet, up in front of her. She begins listing off my stats one by one.

"These are incredible stats that you are showing. Especially since you have recently joined us without going through any of our training and advance initiatives," The last part of Dr. Park's sentence send my gears in motion. Advance initiatives?

"One should not say those things out loud," I comment while keeping my cool composure. She continues talking, "Everyone here are operatives within the secret branch of PHASe. Therefore an operative's stats are "public" information."

Such a flaw in the program. If PHASe were to be up against an enemy, whose stats are not revealed to anyone, this would be a problem. I look at the surroundings as I am talking. I notice small cameras everywhere, and cameras that cover the other cameras' blind spots. The woman slightly jumps up from something.

"Ah, it seems that I forgot to introduce myself properly. I am the Lead Researcher here at PHASe. I have many responsibilities, so at times, you may not see me often. One of the things I am in charge of is ensuring that all of our operatives are always healthy and at their best." She chuckles lightly, "I apologize for forgetting. Anyways, I'm always delighted when someone so talented joins us, especially at Phantom Alpha's level."

"Thank you for such high praise." I slightly bow to her. She then begins to go in depth about how the operatives are classified by a program that she made herself. I then guide the conversation about people who live in the city and those living outside of civilization.

Not long after, we enter a hallway, and Dr. Park stops in front of one of the doors. She states that this is the room that I will be staying in from now on. The researcher also informs me about the PHASe wall interface that is inside the room.

"If you can't find something there, I encourage you to contact your new teammates—I find that higher mission success rates have a direct correlation with high synchronization rates. Now, please excuse me. Seven. It was nice to meet you, but I have much work to do. I will be contacting you tomorrow." Dr. Park welcomes me to P.H.A.N.T.A.S.M. before leaving me alone in the hallway. Being cautious, due to the nature of my work, I take a step into the room. There were no cameras in the room, and no audio recorder as well. I quickly sit on my bed as the holy ring hums to life.

"Any news?" asks a righteous male voice.

"There isn't much, but I can tell you what I've learned, Light."

"Let us hear what you have to say," he commands with authority.

I clear my throat and explain to the others, "The first clue has to do with nature. Savior, Freelancer, and I mentioned that the plants in the city were artificial, but at the same time they still are working and functioning like the plants are supposed to. Second, the man, behind the counter, had his eyes glowing bright orange. At first, there isn't much to go by until the Lead Researcher stated that I was the only operative that didn't go through their training regiment and advance initiatives." As I finish my full report on today's activities, Cherubim says something that throws me off guard.

"This has been bugging me for a while, but why does Zero look—"

This is not the time to go off topic." I give my brother an exasperated sigh. The topic of the conversation changes once again.

"The eerie presence. Can you still feel it now, Ophanim?" the holy voice asks me. I pause for a moment. I can still feel it from where I am. My reply was cautious and grim, "Hai. Though with the way things are happening. I doubt that I will be able to go near the source until later on. Not to mention there are cameras everywhere. I'm not sure if there are cameras outside of the PHASe HQ, but I'd rather not risk being seen in the middle of the night."

I tap on the side of my glasses. It was nearly 7 p.m. It was then that I decide to go out and have a good look around the HQ. I bring two fingers up to my earring: "I'm going to explore this place. This is Ophanim signing out." With that, the communication broke off. Looking down at my clothing, I begin to change them. Instead of the white, revealing dress, I went for a black and gold dress with a white shawl alongside a pair of long heels. My long hair is styled in side-swept bangs with double braid headband while the rest is twisted and pinned up. The bangs still cover my left eye perfectly and luckily the storage pouch carried over from the magic transformation. With a new wardrobe, I leave the confines of my new room. Everywhere I go, there were cameras. There were even cameras on the outside of the building. That just means that I will have to gain the trust of the higher ups.

 **Please hit that favorite/follow button at the top/bottom of the page. Also don't forget to leave a review, and I will try to answer it as soon as possible.**

 **Preview to the next chapter:**

"So, you think I am handsome?" He completely dodged my question!

"What? Do you want me to call you cute instead?" I jokingly tease the man. There were beads of sweat trickling down from his forehead. The two of us begin to talk about small, little things.


	6. Chapter 5: Comrades

**I am back ladies and gentlemen, my dear readers from all over the world, with another chapter. I will also be posting chapter 6 up today as well, so please look forward to reading the two new chapters of this story.**

 **Anyways, I do not own any of the characters from the Final Fantasy series nor do I own BTS.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 5: Comrades**

 **Ophanim's P.O.V:**

By the time that I am done exploring the place, it is already 9:30 p.m. I look out to the full moon shining brightly in the night sky deciding what I am going to do next. At the exact moment, my stomach starts to growl. I sigh, "Well then, I guess that settles what I was going to do next."

I turn around and make my way towards the cafeteria without the use of my ARO glasses. When I reach the cafeteria, I order my dinner from a touchscreen before sitting at a table as I wait for my food to arrive. My eyes wander around the room. There were a few others here, but I didn't pay attention to them specifically. I sense strong auras from distinctive people. They're probably the other operatives. The operatives look so intense and very dependable, but their strength, resolve, and power can't hold a candle to my comrades and I. Suddenly, I sense a different vibe than all the other people in this room. Someone in white. Something about him feels more like home and comforting than the others. I find myself with more questions than I do answers every time that I am with him, or near him. He suddenly gets up from his seat, and takes his tray to the trash can, empties it, and leaves the cafeteria.

"Order #106!" I stand up from my seat to get my food. Perhaps I can find him after dinner. With that thought in mind, I dig into my food. After dinner, I'm back to wandering the corridors again, and this time, my destination is dead set on Zero's location which was marked as a "Relaxation Area." Again, I notice something is amidst as I continue to walk through the seemingly white corridors. There was a natural force pulling me to who knows where. I continue to ignore it until I reached my destination. As I push the glass doors open, I am greeted by the rooftop scenery with garden areas. Several areas of light, from the inside, shines through the glass giving a gentle glow in the darkness of this calm night. I easily spot a familiar white jacket against the dark backdrop in the far distance. He is sitting on one of the benches with both of his hands in his pockets. His posture seems more relaxed than the stiffness that I am used to seeing. There is slight giddiness in my stomach with each click of my heels as I approach him. He immediately glances at me at the sound of my heels against the pavement. His dark, large eyes shining brightly in the glowing, dim lights.

I slightly bow my head. "Hi. Do you… do you mind if I sit here with you?"

The male shakes his head and scoots over on the dark wooden bench, and I take my seat.

"So what brings a handsome man like you out on such a night like this?" Really?! I mentally scold myself for asking such a ridiculous question. Heat begins to rise to my cheeks however, he just looks at me and gives me a small laugh. My chest begins to constrict, and for a moment I suddenly forgot how to breath. I really hope he cannot see how red I am.

"So, you think I am handsome?" He completely dodged my question!

"What? Do you want me to call you cute instead?" I jokingly tease the man. There were beads of sweat trickling down from his forehead. The two of us begin to talk about small, little things.

"You're a lot like someone that I know," I suddenly say to him. Said person tilts his head a little to the side. He asks me, "What do you mean?"

I let my head rest on my palm of my hand as my arm was resting on my leg while pondering what to say to him: "You remind me of a comrade. He was the rookie—well, perhaps not anymore. But the first time when the rest of my comrades and I met him, he was quite shy, and that is probably due to his destiny. Constantly trying to meet everyone's expectations, and the lack of confidence within himself. After a while, he was finally able to say out loud and proud that he was glad to be a part of our little team of fifteen."

"What are your comrades like?"

"Our leader Light has unwavering faith in all of us, and when he is unsure of his decisions, all of us give him our inputs on the matter. Wild Rose has a strong passion for justice and he wishes for everyone to have freedom. Oracle is very knowledgeable, and despite all of that he is also reckless and impulsive… Or perhaps blunt is the better word to describe him. Moving on, Dark Paladin is sometimes unsure on what to do, and he is one of the few that will show mercy to those who oppose the Laws of the Realms. Freelancer," I pause for a moment and sigh.

"Freelancer is a handful most of the time, but he never fails to help those who are in need of it. Esperkin is very fond of cute things, and sometimes she is unsure of where her actions will lead her in the future, and is one of the few to show mercy to the enemies as well. Soldier needs a reason as to why he needs to carry out a mission; in other words, a purpose, and he trusts the rest of us to watch his back as he watches ours. Cadet is also like Soldier in some ways. But unlike Soldier, Cadet knows what he needs to do. Tantalus is just like Freelancer, and there is nothing more that I can say about him other than he is a womanizer. Blitz Ace will go where the tide will take him, and he is the energizer of the group. My older brother Cherubim… He appears to be cold and uncaring, but he is really awkward with a lot of people. However, when he finds something worth fighting for, he will take hold of it and never let it go. Sky Pirate is like an older brother to the group, and due to his upbringing he has a different point of view of life in which he tells us the do's and don'ts of it all. I recruited Savior into our group. She is quite the independent woman I tell you, but most of all it is ability to strive for a better goal, and that is what made me chose her. And then we have the one that I just talked about, King.

"Despite all of us working alone, we still make an excellent team when we fight together," I sum it all up for the young man right beside me.

"Have you all ever been on team missions before?" I shake my head.

"No we have not. However, this last mission was our first ever team mission, and it brought me here instead."

I suddenly stand up and walk forward a little bit before turning around to face him. "But enough about me, what about you? Dr. Park told me to try to get to know you guys, and the rest of the team. When I saw you earlier in the cafeteria, I thought I'd come say hi to you." I should not be feeling sentimental to anyone, yet…

Zero nods along then he scratches his head. "Do you have any questions?" I turn around to look at the scenery down below. I will not become too attached to him, but there is one question that is begging to be answer. My words suddenly begin to take action on their own, "When did you come here, Zero?" His reply was almost immediate.

"When I was a little kid. I was eleven years old when everything changed. I had to leave the one person that I truly ever loved behind." My heart begins to ache at the strong feeling that I could never erase.

"Although, I've only been apart of Phantom Alpha for three weeks." I turn my head around.

"You're new like me?" It isn't a question, but more like a statement. He nods and I smile, relieving some of the pain. I give him a hollow chuckle, "I guess we can both be the rookies on the team, then." There is a slight pause in the air before I continue on, "I know you've been at PHASe longer, but let's help each other out?"

I hold out my hand to Zero, and he looks surprised before taking it. The two of us shake hands briefly, and he smiles. His hand… Another pang of the heart rippled through me, but I quickly steeled my emotions: "I was feeling kinda lonely, so I'm glad that you came along."

I raise an eyebrow. "To talk to someone?" He shakes his head slowly.

"Yes, and no… I was sitting out here to collect my thoughts, but I meant to the team. I'm the youngest and the newest member, and everyone is so experienced. So it has been hard, sometimes." I look down at the floor and take a deep breath: "I know how that feels like. To be able to keep up to everyone's expectation of me because of my unique skills, and sometimes I wonder if I am cut out to be whatever I am meant to be."

"I saw your skills. You are good, so don't worry about it," Zero reassures me as I look up at him with a small, wry smile. What you saw is nothing compare to what I can actually do right now. I look up at the sky, and I can't help but feel a wave of warmth wash over me. Perhaps it is a sign.

"Thank you," I quietly mutter to him as a small silent tear fell. After that, we fell in silence for the remainder of our time together.

 **Unknown P.O.V:**

I can sense her. She is here. She who is the the harbinger of light and darkness shall bring an end to these disgusting humans. I shall become a ruler once more once the insects have been wiped clean. My thoughts were interrupted by a tall male figure dressed in dark red with accented black robes and a metal mask that covered his facial features as he kneels down before me.

"My son, what is it that you need?"

"Father, I request to you that I shall bring my dear beloved little sister back to your side," the man suggested. I waved it off, and told him, "No. When the time comes, I will be the one to greet her but until then, let her have her freedom. Now, I believe you have business to attend to Hallow Pulse."

Pulse stood up and walks away. The sun begins to rise once again as I prepare for my busy day ahead.

 **Please hit that favorite/follow button at the top/bottom of the page. Also don't forget to leave a review, and I will try to answer it as soon as possible.**

 **Preview to the next chapter:**

"It must have been something 'cause why would I be afraid of you? If anything, I thought you and the others might feel intimidated because of me."


	7. Chapter 6: Evening

**As promise! Well, this one is a short chapter. I do hope the two new chapters will be sufficient in tiding you, dear readers, over until I post chapter 7.**

 **Disclaimer, I don't own anything, but my own characters.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 6: Evening**

 **Ophanim's P.O.V:**

Another day… Another load of paperwork and educational classes about PHASe that I did not need to know since I already knew it from the get go. I sigh, "It seems no matter where I go, I will always be followed by stacks of paper."

I trudge through the white, endless, empty corridors for what seems like a millionth time this week. Luckily, today is a Friday which means that I now have time to relax and take a bit of time off. Taking time off was a luxury for my comrades especially for me and my older brother since all of us are constantly going on missions that are always back to back. The higher ups said that I'll start doing mission training on Monday, and before then I plan on exploring all of Olympia. Perhaps I should visit the lounge for a drink, and maybe a little something to eat. With that in mind, I head off to my destination.

As soon as I enter the lounge, I am greeted by a fantastic and beautiful view of the sunset that is out in the evening sky. The lounge is made up of glass that goes all around. The fresh light brown wooden floor is even and smooth. All the way in the back of the room is bar with barstools that were bolted to the floor. To the left of the bar is a black grand piano with its black, soft cushioned bench. There were white colored seats and wooden tables ranging from different sizes around the rather large room. I start to head towards the bar, but then I notice a familiar face sitting at a table. There is another person right next to him, and he seems vaguely familiar to me. The man next to my teammate is wearing a white coat. It was the same familiar uniform as one of the rarely seen administrative staffs here. My temporary leader's eyes briefly meet mine, and I slightly bow my head to acknowledge him. I then make my way towards the bar, and take a seat. Soon, the bartender comes to take my order. I order my drink, and everything went silent. Nine's role within the organization is… unique. However, my thoughts begin to stray I feel the familiar pull calling out to me. I press my lips into a thin line.

"Hey. How are you?" I slightly turn around at the gentle voice right next to me. Nine was sliding onto a bar stool.

"I'm good. You are getting better at being stealthy." Nine gives a light chuckle.

"Perhaps now is the best time to get this over with," I bow towards him, "It is finally a pleasure to be on this team."

"There is no need to so formal," Nine said to me. I sit straight back up again.

"But I should greet you. It is just a simple edicate to greet their leader, is it not?"

Nine rubs his neck: "Yeah. I just thought you might be… intimidated, or something," the purple haired man sheepishly replies.

"It must have been something cuz why would I be afraid of you? If anything, I thought you and the others might feel intimidated because of me."

"Well, that's good to hear." Nine lets out a breath that he has been holding in.

"Are people usually afraid of you?" Nine tilts his head, seeming to think about his answer: "Maybe it's not that they are afraid, but rather they misunderstand me."

Nine's answer got me slightly intrigued. "I see."

"Isn't that the reason behind most human conflicts?"

"50% of it is true as for the other not so much. The other 50% is due to human emotions," I give the leader my reasons with a small smile. I'm beginning to smile too much, so I need to stop doing it.

I hold out my right hand to him: "Then… Let's always make the effort to try and understand each other."

Nine looks momentarily surprised before smiling back at me. "I'd like that," Nine says to me as he shakes my hand. The bartender hands me my drink right there and then. Nine quickly orders one for himself, and then turns back to me.

"So how are you doing in PHASe? Are you getting used to life here?"

"It beats having to wake up to Freelancer's obnoxious wake up call, or having Blitz Ace burn the kitchen every time he cooks. Other than that, it's pretty peaceful except…," I start to trail off a bit towards the end.

"It's the corridors, right?" It wasn't just the corridors that was bothering me. It was other things that have been bothering me as well.

"I mean, it's gotta be the classes too, and everything else. Zero told me that you and your friends mostly work solo, so working as a unit is probably not your suit," Nine elaborates vaguely. A wave of uneasiness washes over me: "Yeah… I guess it is," I lied. It is technically true, but at the same time it was not.

"However, traveling through the building is what makes it strange. I just don't know how to describe this feeling."

Nine makes a face, telling me to go on with my explanation: "A part of me is being drawn to whatever is here, and another part of me feels like that I was forced to come here, to the HQ. Not to mention, I feel trapped. As if someone knew that I was going to come at the very beginning."

"Did you see the cherry blossom trees when you came into the city?" Nine completely changes the topic of the conversation. I frown.

"Yes, I did see the sakura trees when I arrived here…," My voice lost its tone towards the end.

"Quite the sharp observer. But did you know that they bloom year-round?" I narrow my eyes. I was unaware of the very small cracks and dents that were beginning to form on my cup.

"Explain," My voice becomes harsh and cold which threw Nine off guard. I quietly take a sip of my drink.

"Um… How to put it. They were genetically engineered to be able to bloom at any time. Especially since they're in the protected area of Olympia."

"No one should be able to do such thing. Life isn't something anyone should play with. All living things are bound to die someday just some earlier than others." I begin to squeeze my hands really hard.

"And that what makes them so beautiful, and so when you take that out of the equation, it makes them even less beautiful," Nine says to me, understanding the beauty of life. I nod: "The PHASe corridors also feel… timeless."

"Not feeling the passage of time isn't normal. It throws you off making everything feel artificial. And it is there, in the corridors, I get the deep sense of homesickness."

There was still anger deep down within me, and doing what I do best, I hid it along with every other emotions that was locked away. I barely managed to say to him, "Yes… You are right. While it is impressive, it does not mean that man can do whatever they want to do with nature."

Nine nods, and at the exact same moment, the bartender puts Nine's drink in front of him. Said man takes a sip.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to ramble on like that." I shake my head telling him that it was alright. Nine smiles before taking another sip of his drink. The two of us continue to talk about my education and about the team before Nine has to leave. And when he does, I'm left with a strange feeling of disgust since I stepped into PHASe. I immediately walk out of the lounge without finishing the rest of my drink.

I lie down on my bed as soon as I reach my room. I growled angrily.

"You all heard that, right?" I ask them, anger still residing in my tone. There were a few hums here and there, and none of them were happy ones either. There was something that is going on here, and I am going to get to the bottom of this no matter what.

 **Please hit that favorite/follow button at the top/bottom of the page. Also don't forget to leave a review, and I will try to answer it as soon as possible.**

 **Preview to the next chapter:**

"I heard that she is buddy-buddy with Zero," voice #2 says to #1 with a bit of disdain in her voice.


	8. Chapter 7: Night

**It's been so long since the last update. I had the chapter ready, but I never had the time to post it. Now, I do! Yay! And sorry for the late update.**

 **I do not own BTS, or the beginning part of the story, nor do I own the characters from the Dissidia/Final Fantasy series but my own characters.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 7: Night**

 **Unknown P.O.V:**

You are still the beauty that I had imagined to this day. Not once had it dwindled, and not once had it change. My love, I am sorry for leaving you all these years, but this time, I won't let anything get in the way. I'm sorry that you had to pick up a weapon. I will get stronger for your sake, so you will never have to fight again.

I saw you, today, in a blue ninja-like garb with various shades of blue, and a dark blue robe tied over your uniform with a large, light blue bow, and blue boots. Your hair is tied up in a ponytail with bangs covering your beautiful left eye, but this time it is held up by a golden headpiece and a pin. I have seen the way other men look at you, and it makes my blood boil. Only I can see you and no one else. However, what saddens me the most is that you don't seem to remember me.

 **Ophanim's P.O.V:**

I am back in my room, resting on the soft bed that was given to me. I had already eaten my dinner, and there was still time to explore the city before curfew. However, a few staff members begin to introduce themselves, cutting into my time to explore. So instead of exploring, like I was supposed to, I head over to the lounge. I walk towards the bar and carefully take in my surroundings for anything that might be suspicious. I stop next to the bar and look down at the menu screen. This time I had chosen a different drink to order, and I plop myself down on a barstool. With nothing else to do, I swivel around the stool and observe the people in the lounge. It's far from empty, but there is one particular corner that seems to be left alone.

"Here's your order, operative." The bartender passes my drink over to me. I slightly turn my head around and thanked her. She gives me a little nod before walking away leaving me all by myself. I quietly take a sip of my drink. I begin to notice a certain area where people tend to avoid. I could feel the people around me throw me curious glances as they talk. I carefully strain my ears to hone in on their conversation.

"I heard that she made it to Phantom Alpha without undergoing the training regiment," said voice #1.

"I heard that she is buddy-buddy with Zero," voice #2 says to #1 with a bit of disdain in her voice. I start to ignore her comment as I walk over to the piano and sat down on the piano bench. I place my drink on the flat surface of the piano before resting my hands on the piano keys. Soon, my fingers begin to play on their own accord. A few seconds after, I decide to add my voice to the song.

 _Kaze ga yoseta kotoba ni_

 _Oyoida kokoro_

 _Kumo ga hakobu ashita ni_

 _Hazun da koe_

 _Tsuki ga yurete kagami ni_

 _Furueta kokoro_

 _Hoshi ga nagare koboreta_

 _Yawarakai namida_

 _Suteki da ne_

 _Futari te wo tori arukete nara_

 _Ikitai yo_

 _Kimi no machi ie ude no naka_

 _Sono mune_

 _Karada azuke_

 _Yoi ni magire_

 _Yumemiru_

After playing the last note of the song, I feel a familiar presence that is coming from behind me. I turn around until I am pretty much face–to–face with Four.

"What's the name of the song?" he suddenly asks me.

"Suteki da ne. It translates to 'Isn't it Beautiful?'" I then turn the tide of the conversation to something else, "So, what brings you here?"

"I was tired, so this was the only closest place," That explains why everyone was avoiding the corner. He stares at me without uttering a word.

"You…," I tilt my head to the side out of confusion despite not showing any emotions.

He suddenly smirks and extends his hand out towards me. I am confused at first as to why he put out his hand. That is until I remember something from the back of my mind. His words back at the temple when I walked out of there to see them off.

" _I'll shake your hand if I see you again."_ I then take his hand. So Four is the type of person to keep his words, huh? The handshake was brief, but firm. Quickly enough, he pulls his hand back.

There it is again, that pull. However, this time it was a bit stronger than last time. Four must have noticed my eyebrows furrow a bit, but he quickly shrugs it off. He looks down at me with a strange look in his eyes, something that I cannot quite place. Then, Four suddenly speaks,  
"Welcome to Phantom Alpha, Seven."

He nods to himself and walks away without another word, leaving me to my own thoughts for the night. I would be lying to say if I wasn't nervous about meeting the rest of the team, but for now, I decide to sit back and relax in the lounge for a little while longer.

 **Unknown's P.O.V:**

I can feel body floating adrift amongst a vast and voided space. My eyes will not open no matter how many times I tried, but it will always remain the same. I feel something. A sinister pull and yet, something about that pull felt familiar. It is as almost as if I was drowning in a sea of pain, and remorse, and hatred choking me until I am completely drowned in it.

 **The song, for those of you readers who do not know, is called "Suteki da Ne" which translate to "Isn't it Beautiful?"**

 **Don't forget to leave a review, smash that fav/follow button down below or up top, and I will see you in the next update of this story!**


End file.
